


Please Don't Be Ashamed

by Malecjournal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Clary, Beta Simon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jocely and Luke Foster Alec and Isabelle, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, Omega Alec, Smutt, Werefox Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecjournal/pseuds/Malecjournal
Summary: Junior year of high school had just ended which meant summer vacation just started. While everyone was excited for the summer, Alec was not. The mating run was held the second week of summer break and all unmated omega's from the age of 14 to 19 had to attend. Each year that Alec had attended he had never found his mate which slowly broke him along with the memories of his past. He always thought he was unwanted. That is until a new alpha moves in next door and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I hope you like it. 
> 
> FYI werefoxes are very rare.

Alec shot up with eyes watery and throat aching. He felt hands on his arms as he tried to struggle out of the hold but when he heard the voice of his foster mom he calmed down and slumped into her arms. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he buried his face into the side of his foster moms neck. The nightmare was bad. It was about the day his parents died and he felt as if he was reliving the day all over again.

"Shhh baby. You're safe. It's okay. You're okay." Jocelyn said softly.

"There's too much blood. So much blood." Alec whimpered.

Jocelyn shook her head. "You had a nightmare sweetheart. It wasn't real. Open your eyes and look at me please."

Alec lifted his head and looked at Jocelyn. He then looked down at his hands and sighed with relief when he saw no blood. "It was just a nightmare?"

"Just a nightmare sweetie." Jocelyn replied gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It was about mom and dad...the night I saw them...." 

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want too. It's okay sweetie."

Alec nodded. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake. And never ever be sorry for something like that. Okay? Now I doubt you're going to go back to sleep so why don't you help me make breakfast for your sisters and Luke? Only if you feel up to it."

Alec smiled. Jocelyn always had him help her cook when he had nightmares or after panic attacks. It helped him relax. Alec nodded. 

"Yeah. Let me clean up first and I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

Jocelyn nodded and kissed his temple before getting up and walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her knowing Alec would want his privacy. He sat on his bed for a few more minutes before getting up and heading to his bathroom. Once there he turned on the sink he splashed water onto his face a few times before turning the water off and patting his face dry with a towel.

When he looked up into the mirror he sighed. The scar over his eyebrow and the scars on his neck to his shoulder made him close his eyes in disgust. He hated himself. He hated looking at them because it was only a reminder that he got away and his parents didn't. It was also another reminder why he hadn't found a mate yet. No one would want a scarred omega when Omega's were supposed to have perfect and beautiful skin. Especially since there was a scar right where the mating bite was supposed to go.

Alec sighed once more before heading into his bedroom and pulling on a shirt. Once that was done he headed out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen to find Jocelyn cooking eggs and bacon. 

"Feeling okay?" Jocelyn asked knowing Alec was behind her.

"Yeah." Alec replied.

"Good. You know if you ever need to talk i'm here for you. I'm always here for you. So Is Luke and Clary and Isabelle. We're all here for you." 

Alec smiled and kissed Jocelyn on the cheek. "I know. Should I make the pancakes?"

"Why do you think i'm making the eggs and bacon? Your pancakes are the best." Jocelyn replied with a laugh.

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. He got out the ingredients to make home made pancake mix and started to make it. About thirty minutes later and Luke was walking into the kitchen with his detective uniform on. He kissed Jocelyn on the head and patted Alec on the shoulder. A few minutes later and Clary and Isabelle were walking into the kitchen as well. 

"Alec made pancakes? YES!" Clary said with a huge grin. 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Just sit down and i'll make your plates."

Clary walked up to Alec and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down. Isabelle walked over as well and pulled Alec into a hug as she could scent sadness coming from her brother. 

"You okay?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm okay." 

Isabelle nodded and kissed him on the temple before sitting down as well. Alec then told Jocelyn to sit down while he got everyone plates. He liked to help out. Helping people always made him feel good so she nodded knowing there was no way he was going to let her pass out the food herself. Once the food was passed out they sat around the table and began to eat. 

Jocelyn asked the three teenagers if they had anything planned today. Alec told her that the three of them were going to meet up with Simon and Jace later to hang out on the first official day of summer vacation. 

"What time are you leaving?" Jocelyn asked.

"Around 1." Alec replied.

"Okay. Well before you leave all of us are going next door to welcome our new neighbor." Jocelyn said with a grin that Clary knew all to well.

"What aren't you telling us mom?" Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" 

Clary squinted at her mom before turning her head to Luke. The cop held up his hands and shook his head. "My lips are sealed. Anyways I have to get to work. I will see you later tonight." 

Luke kissed Jocelyn before heading to each of the kids and kissing them on the head. He then said his goodbyes and when he was gone everyone turned to look at Jocelyn. Jocelyn smirked and grabbed everyone's empty plates and headed towards the kitchen.

"Get ready because we're leaving to greet our new neighbor in an hour." 

The three teens looked at each other before rolling their eyes and making their way towards their rooms. Isabelle and Clary shared one room while Alec had his own. Taking a quick shower and then brushing his teeth, he walked into his closet and grabbed a black shirt along with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Once he was done he went into the living room and sat down as he waited for the others to be ready. 

Finally, when everyone was ready they headed out the door and walked over to next door. Once there Jocelyn knocked on the door three times and they all waited for whoever was in the house to open the door. As Alec looked over at Clary he saw her tilting her head and sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I know this scent. I just don't remember where I know it from." 

As Alec turned his attention back on the door it opened and that's when it hit him. The smell of sandalwood mixed in with vanilla and a hint of orange. It was one of the best things Alec had ever smelled in his life. Suddenly there was a squeal and when he looked up he saw Clary fling herself at the man at the door.

"Magnus! Oh my god!" 

"Hello Biscuit." Magnus said softly.

When the two separated Jocelyn moved in to give him a hug. Alec took a step back feeling a little out of place. Isabelle noticed her brothers distress and moved over to stand by him. She looked at him with concerned eyes and Alec gave her a nod telling her that he was fine. Except he wasn't. The scent of the alpha was strong and it made him feel relaxed and calm which had never happened before. He didn't know what to think about this. Any of it.

"And who are these two?" Magnus asked looking at Isabelle and then Alec.

Jocelyn smiled and made her way over to the two. "These two are Isabelle and Alexander."

"Friends of yours?" Magnus asked Clary.

Clary looked over at the two. "Yes and no. They are my friends but they're also my siblings." 

Magnus frowned and looked over at Jocelyn. "You adopted? You never told me." 

"It's a complicated story. Besides, if I told you about them then you would ask what happened to their parents and it's not my story to tell Magnus. I hope you can understand." 

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into Isabelle. Anytime someone would mention his parents it always caused a spike of sadness to run through him. Magnus smiled and placed a hand on Jocelyn's arm. "I understand completely."

Magnus then walked over to the two siblings and first held out a hand towards Isabelle. "You have great taste in fashion my dear. I'm Magnus Bane." 

"Thank you. And I know who you are."

Magnus rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mhm. You're all over the internet with your fashion designs and with the new club you're opening up tonight. Not only that but they call you Alpha of all Alphas. Anyone who is anyone knows who you are Magnus. Besides Clary and Jocelyn talk about you all the time."

Alec watched his sister with wide eyes and then he shook his head. Isabelle never had a filter when it came to talking. As he looked over at Magnus he saw him smile and then laugh. 

"I like you. We will be great friends." 

Magnus kissed the back of her hand before dropping it and made his way towards Alec. He held out his hand and made eye contact with Alec. Alec looked down at the hand before slowly placing his hand in Magnus's. 

"And you my dear, have the most beautiful eyes." 

Alec blushed and pulled back his hand. "I...."

"It's very nice to meet you Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Alec." 

Magnus tilted his head to the side. "What?" 

"Alec. Everyone calls me Alec." 

Magnus smiled. "I'd rather call you Alexander. A beautiful name for a beautiful man." 

Before Alec could respond Magnus turned around and made his way back towards Jocelyn. 

"I hate to do this but I have to get going. Raphael needs me to come to the club because they're having difficulties with the lights. However we should catch up tomorrow sometime. I've missed you and Clary. I also need to say hello to Luke."

"Of course. I need to get ready for work anyways."

"Still working at the art museum?"

"Yeah. I love it." 

Magnus smiled. "I'm glad."

"I will text you tomorrow and see when you're free." Jocelyn said.

"Of course. Goodbye Biscuit, Isabelle, Alexander."

As they walked back to the house Alec had a million things running through his head. Like what had just happened and did Magnus call him beautiful or was he just saying that to be nice? It was probably that. There was no way anyone would find Alec beautiful. He shook his head and walked into the house. As Jocelyn went into her bedroom and a few seconds later turned on the shower Clary turned around to look at Isabelle and Alec with a devilish grin.

"No. Whatever it is the answer is no." Alec said sternly.

"You haven't even heard what she was going to say. What is it Clary?" Isabelle asked rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Our plans have changed. Magnus sent me an invite for us to use to get into his club tonight. Instead of meeting up at the arcade later we are meeting up at Magnus's club. I already texted Jace and Simon." 

"Absolutely not. We're not even old enough to get into a club Clary. Not only that but your mom would never allow it." Alec replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Magnus told me that it doesn't matter that we are underage as long as we don't drink. And besides mom never has to know. Come on Alec. Pleaseee. If you don't go we're going anyways and I know you don't like us going to these places alone."

Alec sighed. "Fine. But If I want to leave we leave. You know how I am with these kinds of places..."

Clary nodded and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I know Alec. I know. You say the word and we're out. I just want you to give the place a chance." 

"You're lucky I love you guys."

Hours passed and before Alec knew it, it was time to leave. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night and Alec couldn't wait for it to be over with even though it hasn't even started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yes I am continuing this story. I just forgot to make it have multiple chapters haha.   
> Also for those who are wondering a werefox is just like a werewolf but instead of turning into a wolf they turn into a fox. There is no wolf in them.   
> One last thing. Magnus is 23 years old. I know that's kind of a big age gap between him and Alec who is only 17 (Almost 18 don't worry) but that's how I wanted it. I hope that's okay. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for commenting and for leaving kudo's. (:

This was a mistake. A huge mistake. Alec could already feel the itch to flee. He didn't want to be here. He hated places like this. Places with large crowds and loud music. But he had to go. He had to keep an eye on his sisters to make sure they were safe and okay. If he stayed at home then he would be feeling restless all night causing Alec's stress level to rise and too much stress for an omega was never good. 

"Hey. We are going to be with you the whole time. If you need to leave you just say the word. But Alec I'm proud of you for coming with us tonight. Thank you big brother." Isabelle said with a smile on her face.

Alec looked down and smiled as well. "You deserve to have fun and if coming here lets you do that then who am I to say no?" 

"I want you to have fun too though." Isabelle replied with a frown.

Alec didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Finally, they got to the door of Pandemonium. Before they could get inside, however, the bouncer stopped them and looked at each one of them as he rose an eyebrow and let out a huff. 

"Are any of you over 21?" 

The three looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Thought so. Arms please." The bouncer said. 

Alec was the first one to hold out his arm. When he did the bouncer asked Alec to turn his arm over so that the inside of his wrist was showing. The bouncer then took out a stamp and stamped Alec's wrist. He did the same with Isabelle and Clary.

"What are these for?" Clary asked.

"It lets everyone know you're underage. Especially the bartender. You may go inside now." 

The three then headed inside. Once inside they saw the stamp on their wrists glow from the black light. The stamp was just two letters. M and a B. Alec tilted his head to the side as he looked at it wondering what the letters meant. However he couldn't wonder for too long because Isabelle grabbed his arm and was dragging him through the club. They went through bodies of people until they got to a table. Once they got there Alec smiled.

Jace and Simon were sitting at the table. Simon was talking excitedly while frantically moving his hands and Jace was looking down at his phone not really caring what Simon was talking about. Alec laughed out loud causing Jace to look up and smile once he saw his best friend. Jace stood up and made his way towards Alec pulling him into a hug.

"You came!" Jace said as he pulled back.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Alec said with a half smile and a shrug.

Clary cleared he throat causing Jace to turn around and throw his arms around Clary. 

"Are you dating Alec or me Jace?" Clary asked with a frown.

"I..."

Suddenly Clary burst out laughing. "I'm kidding Jace. I know you and Alec have a strong bond. It's alright." 

Jace smiled and leaned in to kiss Clary. Alec looked away only to see Simon and Isabelle kiss as well. He closed his eyes as he felt a pang of sadness and hurt in his heart. Sure he was happy for his siblings and friends that they have each found a mate. But it hurt knowing that he would never have something like that. Someone to hold and to kiss and to be happy with. Fully happy with.

"Alec?" Jace asked softly.

Alec opened his eyes. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Are you okay?"

Alec sighed. He knew that Jace was asking because he cared but he was getting tired of people asking him that today.

"I'm fine. Hey why don't I get us all a soda." Alec said.

"I'll come with you. Help you carry them." Simon said as he stood up.

Before Alec could tell him it was okay Simon was already heading towards the bar. Alec groaned and followed Simon. Alec was happy to see that there were hardly anyone at the bar. It looked like people were all on the dance floor instead. Once they got to the bar they sat down on the bar stools and the bartender made her way over. Alec saw that her name was Maia by the name tag she was wearing.

"Hey there. What can I get you?" Maia asked.

"Three cokes and two dr.peppers please." Alec replied.

Maia looked at Alec's wrist and saw the stamp. She then nodded and left to go get the drinks. A few seconds later Alect felt hot breath on the side of his neck and then suddenly there was a nose pressing into his neck. Alec flinched away and turned his head to look at the guy sitting beside him.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I have no idea what got into me. It's just...your scent is amazing." 

Alec looked away from the guy and then turned his head to look at Simon who was watching the guy with disgust written on his face. Alec felt the same way.

"I'm Sebastian by the way. I've never met such a gorgeous male omega before." 

When Alec felt a hand on his he pulled his hand back harshly and looked over at Sebastian. "Please don't touch me." 

Sebastian smirked and rose a hand as he brushed the hair out of Alec's face. Alec flinched back and fell out of his seat. He was about to hit the ground but Simon had caught him. Simon made sure Alec was okay before moving so he was in front of Alec. 

"He said don't touch him." Simon growled out. 

"You think a beta like you could stop an alpha like me?" Sebastian asked as he stood up. 

Maia who had been watching the whole thing took out her phone and made a quick phone call. When she hung up she looked back over and saw Simon on the floor while Sebastian was making his way towards Alec who was backing away from Sebastian. 

Suddenly Alec's back hit something hard. As he looked up he saw Magnus looking down at him. Magnus gently pushed Alec behind him which caused Sebastian to stop and look at Magnus with a slight fear in his eyes. Sebastian knew exactly who Magnus was. 

Magnus looked down at the floor and saw Simon get up and make his way over to Alec. He saw Simon wrap his arms around Alec who was slightly shaking. The scent of an omega in distress was getting stronger and when Magnus turned back to look at Sebastian he saw the other alpha looking right back at Alec.

"What is going on here?" Magnus asked.

"This creep over here wouldn't leave Alec alone. He kept on touching Alec even though he said stop." Simon explained.

Magnus saw red as he looked over at Sebastian. "You did what?"

"He's lying. The omega wanted it. He's unmated. I could be the perfect mate for him." 

Hearing a small whimper from behind him made Magnus reach out and grab Sebastian by the throat. Magnus flashed his red eyes and growled right in Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes widened and he himself let out a whimper. 

"When someone says stop you stop. Especially when it comes to omega's. I never ever want to see you back in my club. And if I ever see you or hear about you touching another person without their permission I will rip your throat out. No matter what. Are we clear?" 

"Yes." Sebastian choked out.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes alpha!" 

"Good. Now my good friend Raphael is going to escort you out. Never come back." Magnus said as he pushed Sebastian towards Raphael.

Raphael grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him out of the club. Magnus turned around and made his way over to Alec and Simon. He saw Alec close his eyes and take a deep breath in and out before opening them and nod at Simon who let go of Alec.

"You okay darling?" Magnus asked gently.

Another person asking if he was okay. It made him realize just how weak he was. Alec sighed and nodded his head. "I'm fine." 

"Alexander..."

"Magnus I'm fine." Alec said sternly.

Alec turned around and headed back towards the bar where Maia was setting the drinks down. He looked over at Maia.

"How much do I owe you for these?" 

Maia smiled. "They're on the house." 

"Are you sure?"

Maia nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Alec said quietly before picking up the drinks he could and making his way back towards the table not waiting for Simon or Magnus. Simon and Magnus picked up the rest of the drinks and followed Alec back towards the table. 

Once Alec got to the table he handed out the drinks and sat down. Simon and Magnus had arrived as well but the others didn't notice. They were looking at Alec.

"Are you okay Alec?" Clary asked.

Alec huffed. "Can everyone stop asking me if i'm okay? I am fine! Can we please just talk about something else. Please?" 

"Of course. Oh Hey Magnus! Do you want to sit down?" Clary replied.

Magnus smiled and took the seat next to Alec's. "I would love too. I can't stay for long since it's the opening day but I would love to sit for a little." 

"So Magnus, you've met me and my brother but I want you to meet Simon and Jace." Isabelle said with a grin.

Magnus nodded. "I've met Simon before."

"So how do you know Clary?" Jace asked.

"Well Jocelyn is a good friend of my mom's and she used to babysit me. It's kind of weird if you think about it." Magnus said with a chuckle.

"Are you liking Idris so far?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus nodded. "I've only been here for about a day but it's just like I remember. The air is way cleaner than California's that's for sure. It's also very green here which I like. When I was a little kid I would always find myself running in the evergreen woods."

"Speaking of the evergreen woods, how are you feeling about the mating run Alec?" Simon asked.

"You're going to that?" Magnus asked looking over at Alec.

Alec sighed. "I have no choice. All unmated omega's my age must attend. If you don't they will find out and basically drag you to the woods." 

Magnus's eyes widened. "Wait. They force you to go?"

Alec laughed bitterly. "Yeah. I've tried to stay home once, that didn't go well."

"Oh my god. The last time I was in Idris the mating run was optional for Omega's. What happened?"

"We got a new mayor. Aldertree. He has a thing against omega's." Jace explained.

"I just wish we had a choice you know?" Alec said quietly.

The table went silent for a few minutes before the song changed and both Isabelle and Clary squealed. Isabelle and Clary both got up and grabbed their mates. Before they knew it they were dragging Jace and Simon onto the dance floor. Alec smiled at the four. He was happy that they were happy. Alec then looked away when he felt that sadness rise in him once more. He turned his head and saw Magnus looking at him. 

"You don't have to stay. I know i'm not an interesting person to be around." Alec said looking down at the table.

Magnus shook his head. "I think you're a lovely person to be around Alexander." 

Alec blushed and looked around. He saw many people look their way. Well Magnus's way.

"A lot of people are looking at you." Alec stated.

Magnus chuckled. "Really? Haven't noticed. I don't really care either really. They're not the person I want to look at me."

"I uh...so you design fashion?" 

Magnus smiled. "Indeed. I've always loved fashion. It's not just someone wearing clothes you know? It's a way for people to express their self. "

"Yeah I get that. Isabelle told me the same thing too. She want's to be a designer as well." 

"And you Alexander? What do you want to do?" 

Alec frowned. No one has ever asked him that before. "I want to be a photographer. I also want to teach kids archery, I do it as a part-time job over the summer. Sounds stupid right?"

"Not at all. Why would it be stupid darling?" 

"Because omega's aren't supposed to do sports." Alec replied in a whisper.

"Who told you that?" 

"Everyone. I mean my family tells me other wise but everyone at school laughs at me because I want to try out for the archery team. I never make it in. They say that omega's are weak and shouldn't be doing sports because it could hurt us." 

Magnus growled. "They're wrong. Omega's aren't weak. Not by a long shot. Alexander if you want to do archery you do archery. No one should ever stop you from doing something you love. I want to hurt everyone who has hurt you darling."

"Why?" Alec whispered.

"Because you don't deserve to be hurt." Magnus whispered back.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but Clary and the others had ran back to the table. "Alec we have to go. Mom found out."

Alec huffed but stood up and Magnus followed shortly. "How did she find out? Oh my god. We're going to be in so much trouble. I told you this was a bad idea." 

Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry about her. I'll make sure you guys don't get into too much trouble with Jocelyn." 

As the others said bye to Magnus, Alec was about to walk away when Magnus gently grabbed Alec's wrist. Alec flinched at first but when he turned around he relaxed. Magnus slowly moved in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"Just because you're an omega doesn't mean your not worthy sweetheart. Remember that." 

Magnus then let go of Alec and turned around and walked away. Alec put a hand up to his cheek and closed his eyes. He could still feel the feeling of Magnus's soft lips on his cheek. 

"Alec let's go!" 

Alec smiled and turned around. He ran back to the others and thought that maybe tonight wasn't as bad as he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly Jocelyn wasn't as mad as everyone thought she was going to be. She gave them a lecture about how they need to tell here where they are going and that going to a club wasn't a good idea but since Magnus was around she trusted it. They all got off with a warning and sent to their rooms. 

The next morning Alec woke up with a gasp. It was another nightmare. Not as bad as the night before but still bad where his body was shaking and his breathing was heavy. He closed his eyes and counted backward from 100 and when he got to 70 his breathing was back to normal and his shaking had stopped. Looking over at his alarm clock he realized he woke up half an hour before his alarm clock went off. It was 7:30 and he had to go teach archery at 9.

Sighing, he threw his legs off the bed and stood up. He then made his way into his bathroom and took off all of his clothes as he got into the shower. Ten minutes later he got out and wrapped a towel around him. Standing in front of the mirror he frowned. He placed a hand over the large scar on the side of his neck. It was ugly. He was ugly. He shook his head and quickly headed back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Once he was done he headed into the living room not seeing anyone. He knew both Jocelyn and Luke had to work early this morning and figured both Isabelle and Clary were still both asleep. He quickly wrote a note saying he had to teach archery and that he would be home soon. He then went into the kitchen, stuck the note on the fridge, and grabbed an apple before heading out and heading towards the archery range which was a few blocks down. 

Of course Alec could drive there but he always enjoyed walking. Especially on days like these where it was cloudy and not too hot. Cloudy days and rain were his favorite. As he walked he looked up at the sky and hoped that it would rain later today. Once he got to the range he saw a few of his students waiting. It was still a little early but he smiled at them as he let them inside anyways.

"Hi Alec."

Alec looked down and smiled at a twelve year old Max. He was always early and always so eager when it came to archery that it made Alec's heart happy. Not only that but he was his favorite student out of them all. A little part had to do with he was also an omgea. Not that he would tell anyone that Max was his favorite. When he looked down at the kid and got a closer look, he could see and sense that the kid was sad.

"Hey Maxie. What's wrong bud?" 

"The other kids at the park were telling me that it's stupid to learn archery when we can just shift into our wolf form and defend our self like that. They think i'm pathetic and stupid for doing this." 

Alec frowned and crouched down. "Do you think it's stupid?"

Max shook his head. "No."

"Good because it's not. Archery isn't just about protecting yourself. It can be for a lot of things. Like for me, it's about helping me calm down. It's for fun and a thing to do to get your mind off things. It's for being active and not being on your phone all day. It can be for a lot of things. Sure you can protect yourself in your wolf form but sometimes it's not that easy. You can't always rely on your wolf. Don't ever listen to them Max. If you love doing this then that's all that matters okay? You're not pathetic or stupid. You're an amazing kid."

Max smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec. "Thank you."

Alec ruffled his hair and laughed. "You're welcome. If you ever need to talk im here for you okay? Now go get your bow. The other kids are arriving and then once everyone is sittuated and ready we can start."

Max nodded and ran off to the back to get his bow. Alec sighed as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He remembers when he was teaching him self archery how the other kids would laugh at him because they thought it was stupid as well. Of course everyone thought that he was also a wolf and not a fox. It had to be that way. 

An hour and a half later of archery and helping the kids, it was over. He said goodbye to the kids and once everyone was gone he then headed home. A few steps out of the range and it began to pour. Alec curssed. How could it just pour down like this without warning. Sure he wanted it to rain but not while he was walking home. However he had no choice. He kept on walking . Soon he was starting to get cold. His clothers were damp, water was dripping down his hair and onto his face, and he was over all misserable. 

Suddenly there was a car who was slowly driving behind him. Alec looked behind him and saw the car speed up a little and stop so it was right next to him. Alec tensed at first. What if it was....no it couldn't be. They couldn't find him here. He was about to start running as a window rolled down when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Walking up to the window and looking in he saw it was his next door neighbor.

"Magnus?" 

"It's me darling. What on earth are you doing out in this rain? You could get sick." 

"I had to teach archery today and I decided to walk. I didn't think it would pour so soon." Alec replied as he wrapped his arms around his shivering body.

"Get in Alexander." 

Alec shook his head. "I'm fine. It's only a few blocks. I'll be fine." 

"Sweetheart you're shivering. Get in please. I'm on my way home anyways." 

"I don't want to get your seats wet."

"Alexander Jocelyn would kill me if I let you walk in this rain. I don't care about my car. Now get in." 

Hearing Magnus use his alpha tone on the last bit made Alec shiver and open the door and get inside without realizing it. The alpha's demand made the omega in him obey. Once he closed the door he shivered again at how cold he was. Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt only to take off his jacket.

"Lean forward."

Alec did as he was told. Once he was forward he felt Magnus drape his jacket over his shoulders. He then leaned back to see Magnus reach over and buckle Alec's seat belt. Alec shivered again but not from the cold. This time it was from the scent of the alpha. The most amazing scent. When the alpha was done he bucked himself back up and turned on the heater before driving once more.

"Thank you." Alec whispered.

"No need to thank me Alexander." Magnus replied softly with a smile. 

Alec nodded and looked out the window. A few minutes later of silent driving besides the sound of rain against the windshelid and windows, they arrived at their housese. Magnus parked in front of Alec's house first. Before he could unbuckle himself, Magnus reached over and did it for him. Alec blushed and opened the door and got out. He was about to head inside when he stopped and turned back around. Magnus rolled down the window.

"Your jacket..."

"Keep it." Magnus replied with another smile.

"Are you sure? It's yours...."

"Keep it, Alexander."

Alec nodded. "Thank you for the ride. I uh...see you around I guess?" 

"You certainly will beautiful." Magnus replied before winking and driving to his own house which was right next door. 

When Alec was inside he shook his head and frowned. Magnus just called him beautiful. That was a joke right? No one has ever thought that he was beautiful berfore. Especially with his scars and flawed skin. Omega's were supposed to have gorgeous and perfect skin with not a single scratch but that was not that case for Alec. He sighed as he made his way into his room so he could change out of his soaked clothes.

Once changed he walked out of his room to find Isabelle and Clary both coming out of their rooms yawning and with messy hair. Alec laughed and shook his head at his sisters. Isabelle looked over and glared.

"Have a nice sleep did you? It's twelve in the afternoon." Alec said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Me and Clary stayed up all night talking about Magnus."

"Magnus?"

Clary smirked. "Mhm. You know our neighbor."

Alec rolled his eyes this time. "I know who he is but why were you talking about him?"

"Isabelle's a huge fan of hers and we stayed up talking about his designs."

"Yeah and how hot he is." Isabelle replied with a wink towards her brother.

"Uh..okay. I'm gonna eat something." Alec said as he walked away quickly and towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he heated up some mashed potatoes that were from last night and then sat at the table. He ate slow and took small bites. A few minutes later Clary came down with now brushed hair but still in her pajama's. She had her cell phone up to her ear and was talking to someone who Alec had no clue who it was. He then heard Clary ask if Isabelle could come too and a second later Clary squealed into the phone causing Alec to flinch at how loud it was.

"Thank you! See you in ten or fifteen." Clary said and then hung up.

Alec looked over at his sister in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Next door to Magnus's. He wanted me to look at his new designs and tell him what I think. I knew Izzy would want to come so when I asked he said he would love if she came over. I'm gonna go tell her!"

Clary then sprinted out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Alec heard her tell Izzy about it and the two squealed and laughed saying how huge this was that they got to see Magnus's designs before anyone else. Alec shook his head and smiled at both of his sister's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know I changed Isabelle into an alpha.  
> It would be better for this story.  
> Thank you to everyone who is reading! Sorry for the mistakes.

Twenty minutes after his sisters left to go next door, Alec decided he would go out and take some pictures. He didn't want to be stuck inside all day doing nothing where his thoughts could get the better of him. As soon as he grabbed his camera and placed the camera bag on his shoulder, his phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him that he had a text message. He quickly took it out of his back pocket and frowned when he saw Isabelle's number. She was right next door. Why couldn't she just tell him when she gets home? Girls are weird and he doesn't understand them one bit. However he would do anything for his sisters and they would do anything for him.

Alec opened the text and sighed when he read it. Isabelle had forgotten her sketchbook and she wanted to show Magnus the sketches of her designs and asked Alec if he could bring it to her. He didn't understand why she couldn't just get it her self but he just shook his head and went into Isabelle's room to grab it. He was heading out anyways.

Once he grabbed her sketchbook he headed out of the house and towards next door. As he got to the door he froze. Magnus's strong Alpha scent hit his nose. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but Magnus's scent was the best thing he had ever smelled in his whole lifetime. It was the scent of Sandalwood mixed in with Vanilla and a hint of rain. It was an odd combination but it worked.

The omega shook his head snapping himself out of it and knocked three times on the big brown door. There was a doorbell too but he didn't use simply because he didn't like it. Omega's ears were very sensitive and doorbells were something omegas did not like. They were loud and obnoxious and they hurt their ears. A few seconds later the door swung open and standing in front of him was the alpha himself. Magnus Bane. He was just as gorgeous as the other times he had seen him.

As he looked up he noticed Magnus was staring at him. It made him feel self-conscious especially when Magnus moved his eyes to his neck. Right where his giant scar was. Magnus probably thought he was disgusting. Of course, he would. Omega's are supposed to have flawless skin. The alpha of all alpha's would not think he was attractive. Alec felt self-hatred rise in him causing him to push down a whimper he wanted to release. He switched from one foot to the other starting to feel uncomfortable. Magnus hadn't even said a word since he had opened the door.

"Uh Magnus?" Alec asked shyly.

Magnus lifted his eyes back up to meet Alec's and smiled. "Alexander! What brings you here?"

"I uh, brought Isabelle her sketchbook, Is she here?" Alec replied, mentally wanting to slap himself. Of course, she was here.

Magnus chuckled. "Yes she's here. Come on in."

Alec noticed how Magnus only moved back to allow the door to open more which meant Alec would have to walk right by him. Alec nodded and made his way inside as his arm brushed Magnus's chest. When he did he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was strange. His body had never reacted to an alpha's touch like that before. Before he could think too much about it he heard Magnus close the door.

"Follow me, darling."

As Alec followed Magnus, he couldn't help but to look around. The place was colorful just like the man himself and Alec couldn't help but smile. They then ended up in the kitchen were he saw Isabelle and Clary sitting on barstools at the bar part in the kitchen. 

"About time Alec!" Isabelle sighed.

"Excuse me? You could have gotten it yourself. It was literally right next door."

Isabelle laughed. "I'm only joking."

Alec rolled his eyes and walked over. He placed a kiss on the top of Isabelle's head than Clary's and handed Isabelle her sketchbook. When he turned around he saw Magnus watching him with a fond smile on his face. Alec blushed and looked back at Isabelle who was going through her sketchs. Magnus walked over when Isabelle found the one and started to show him.

"Hey, After Isabelle shows Magnus her designs, we were gonna head to lunch and meet Simon and Jace and we're dragging you with us so don't go anywhere." Clary said looking over at Alec.

"I had plans." Alec replied.

Clary rose an eyebrow. "You had plans? Like what?"

"I was gonna go on a walk and take some pictures."

"You can do that later. Please come with us Alec. Besides Jace would kill me if he didn't get to see his best friend."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, but you're paying."

As he waited for his sister and Magnus to finish, along with Clary who was looking over and pitching into the conversation, Alec sat down on the last bar stool and took out his camera. He then started to go through his photos he had taken a few days ago from the school's garden and started to delete all the blury photos. The schools garden had always been his favorite place at the high school besides the library and the photos he took of the flowers and plants made him happy.

"Woah Alexander. These are beautiful."

Alec jumped not noticing that Magnus was standing behind him. How long had he been there? Had he seen all of the photos? Even the bad ones? He really hoped not. Alec then turned around and saw Magnus was once again looking at him with a smile. Alec blushed and ducked his head.

"They're alright, Thank you."

Magnus frowned. He could sense the omega was in a bit of distress. He was feeling embarrassed and sad because he thought Magnus was just saying that to be nice. He looked at Alec and wondered how such a beautiful boy could hold so much sadness in him. The alpha in him wanted to wrap his arms around the omega and protect him from the world but he knew he couldn't. Not when they barely knew each other. However, Magnus wanted that to change.

"Alexander..."

Before Magnus could finish Clary interrupted. 

"Are you guys ready? Simon and Jace just left their houses."

Magnus looked over at Alec one more time before turning to look at Clary. "Yeah. But i'm driving."

"Is it okay if I leave my Camera here?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Of course."

Soon they were on their way to a cafe which was one of Simon's favorites. Alec was in the passenger seat while the girls were in the back. They both squealed when they realized they would be driving in Magnus's fancy car. The ride was silent besides the wind hitting the car and the radio playing softly. It wasn't uncomfortable for anyone, in fact, it was nice.

When they got there they headed inside and saw Simon and Jace waiting at a table. Simon was talking about who knows what, while Jace looked bored and unamused as he played a game on his phone. Alec laughed causing Magnus to look at him and then at the two and he laughed as well. Once they got to the table they all greeted each other and sat down.

"I ordered you all a drink already. Isabelle texted me what you guys wanted." Jace said once everyone was seated.

Isabelle had asked Clary and Magnus what they had wanted and knowing Alec that his favorite was iced tea lemonade she told him to get that for Alec. The cafe was empty besides a few other customers and they could all see why this cafe was Simon's favorite. The atmosphere was relaxing and the music was calming. The decorations were cute and it felt like a home away from home. 

A few seconds later, a waitress came to their table and handed everyone their drinks. She then wrote down everyone's order and left. She was nice. The table was silent and Alec shifted in his seat. He didn't know what to do at this point. Then Simon started to speak breaking the silence which Alec would have preferred over the question he knew Simon was going to ask.

"So Alec. The Mating run is only two days away. How are you feeling about that?"

Alec tensed up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to talk about it. 

"Simon!" Isabelle scolded causing Simon to say a sorry and duck his head.

"No. It's alright. I know you're all curious anyways. I...I don't want to go. I really don't. But I have to and it fucking sucks. It's just gonna be another year of being rejected over and over again. But it's fine. I'm used to it. I'm just destined to be alone/"

Alec didn't mean for it to come out like that. He really didn't. Especially in front of Magnus who he hardly knew. He was just going to say that he didn't want to go and that was it but having those feelings inside of him kept on building up that he needed to say it out loud. 

"Alec, Someone is going to come into your life and love you heart and soul. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Isabelle said softly as she felt her heartbreak at Alec's words.

Alec scoffed. "Yeah right. You and Clary have mates already and I'm older than you. It's pathetic."

Isabelle was about to respond but before she could the waitress arrived with everyone's drink. She then took out a little notepad and a pen and looked over at the group with a smile.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"We didn't have a chance to really look at the menu. Is it okay if you give us a few minutes darling?" Magnus asked. 

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few seconds later the group heard the door's open and looked back to see a group of three girls come inside. They each looked to be about Alec's age and from the scent you could tell that all three of them were omega's. One of the girls turned their head and when she saw them her eyes widened and she turned back to whisper something to her friends. 

The three girls turned their heads their way and they all started to giggle. One girl started to twist her hair and they soon began to walk over. Alec groaned in his head. Today had started off great and it was turning into a disaster. He didn't realize how much worse it was going to get.


End file.
